Dragon Type
Dragonshape: You gain the ability to take the form of a dragon. You remain medium sized, and gain a +4 to Strength, Constitution and Charisma. You gain 2 claws and 1 bite attack that deal 1d6 Damage + 1d6 damage per 5 ranks you have in Unarmed Strike above 1. Claw attacks are secondary attacks. While you are in Dragonshape your Zanpakutou is unusable. Improved Dragonshape: Requires Dragonshape to take. While in Dragonshape, you gain 2 Wing Buffet attacks as secondary attacks that deal 1d6 damage + 1d6 damage per 5 ranks you have in Unarmed strike above 1. This gives you a fly speed equal to twice your land speed with clumsy manoeuvrability. You may take this multiple times to increase the maneuverability by one step. Greater Dragonshape: Requires Improved Dragonshape to take. When entering Dragonshape, you grow one size category gaining benefits and penalties as appropriate. You may take this multiple times to grow an additional size category each time. You cannot become larger than Colossal using this ability. Moving up a size category does not change the damage you deal with your natural weapons. Superior Dragonshape: Requires Greater Dragonshape to take. While in Dragonshape, you gain a Tail Slap attack that deals 1d6 damage + 1d6 damage per 5 ranks in Unarmed Strike you have above 1. Advanced Dragonshape: Requires Greater Dragonshape taken twice to take. While in Dragonshape, you gain a Crush attack that deals 1d6 damage + 1d6 damage per 5 ranks in unarmed strike you have above 1. Sweeping Dragonshape: Requires Greater Dragonshape taken three times to take. While in Dragonshape, you gain a Tail Sweep attack that deals 1d6 damage + 1d6 damage per 5 ranks in Unarmed Strike you have beyond 1. Dragontype: You gain the Dragon type while your Zanpakutou is released. Stronger Dragon: Your Dragonshape grants you an additional +2 to Strength, Constitution and Charisma. You may take this multiple times to increase this bonus by +2. Breath Weapon: Requires Dragonshape to take. Choose one element (Fire, Cold, Electricity, Acid, Sonic, Force, Water, Psychic or Negative). You gain a breath weapon that may be used once every 1d4+1 rounds while in Dragonshape. This deals 2d6 elemental damage. When you take this ability, choose either a 30 ft Cone or a 60 ft Line. The Breath Weapon takes that shape. The shape cannot be later changed. This may be taken multiple times to increase the damage by 2d6 damage or the area by 10 feet. The DC of your Breath Weapon is Constitution Based. Elemental Immunity: Requires Breath Weapon to take. You gain Resistance 10 to the element you chose with Breath Weapon. You may choose this multiple times to increase this resistance by 10. Elemental Infusion: Requires Breath Weapon to take. You gain a bonus to damage equal to 2d6 of the element you chose with Breath Weapon to your natural attacks. You may choose this multiple times to increase the damage by 1d6 of the same element to a maximum of 6d6 damage. Status Breath: Requires Breath Weapon to take. You gain a second Breath weapon that inflicts 1 of the following status effects: Slow, Nauseated, Stunned or Sleep. The DC for this breath weapon, like Breath Weapon is also Constitution Based. You may use this breath weapon every 1d4+1 rounds. Frightful Presence: Requires Dragonshape to take. While you are in Dragonshape you have Frightful Presence as the feat as a bonus feat regardless of prerequisites. Blindsense: Requires Dragonshape to take. While you are in your Dragonshape you gain Blindsense out to 30 feet. You may take this multiple times to increase the area by 10 feet. Natural Armor: Requires Dragonshape to take. While in your Dragonshape, you gain +2 Natural Armor. You may take this multiple times to gain +2 Natural Armor each time. Kido Resistance: You gain a +2 bonus to saving throws and AC versus Kido while in Dragonshape. You may take this multiple times to add +2 each time this is taken. Improved Frightful Presence: Requires Frightful Presence to take. Your Dragonshape Frightful Presence now effects any enemy regardless of hit dice. Improved Breath Weapon: Requires Breath Weapon to take. Your breath weapon's damage increases to d8's of damage. This may be taken one more, increasing the damage to d10's. Greater Breath Weapon: Requires Breath Weapon to take. Your breath weapon's DC increases by +2. You can take this multiple times to increase the DC by a further +1 each time this is taken